RA029
Synopsis Yazmyne arrives in Aster Town for the Aster Discharge. As she heals her Pokemon, she is trilled to see her friend and rival, Noxon. The two catch-up, and Noxon shares that he's returned home to Riau to compete in its Ribbon Circuit, making him and Yazmyne rivals once more. He also shows off his first Riau ribbon. Noxon also intends to compete in the Aster Discharge. As Yazmyne and Noxon register for the competition, they encounter Dane and Emma, who are set to compete as well. Noxon introduces Yazmyne to her two new rivals, and Dane says he knows of Noxon, recalling him compete in the Kanto Grand Festival and eliminated in the first round. He notes Noxon's preference for Dragon Pokemon as well. Noxon and Emma are put off by Dane's robotic nature, and Yazmyne insists he's just like that. Rosa registers for the competition, and Michael also arrives to compete in the tournament, enticed by the chance to defeat Yazmyne. During the meet and greet the night before the competition, Yazmyne and her rivals meet the other competitors with Yazmyne particularly meeting Gordon whom she is introduced to by Rosa. Last to the event is Dante with Petilil and Munchlax by his side. Yazmyne is thrilled to see him as well. Later that night, Yazmyne and Dante talk more and Dante showcases his first Pokedex and the Venom Badge. Yazmyne addresses how she and Dante haven't had an official battle since they first met. Dante believes one day they will have that battle. Yazmyne hopes it will be during the during the three-day event. The Aster Discharge begins with an opening ceremony, featuring the grand prize of every type of Incense. The guest commentator for the event is the Aster Town's Gym Leader Lily. The Lords display the day's matches. Yazmyne sees she's up against Blake. Dante is slated to battle Dane while Noxon is set to face Emma. The first battle between Emily and Florence passes with Florence's Wingull defeating Emily's Dustox to advance to the second round. Right after, Dante and Dane begin their battle, choosing Nincada and Tyrogue. Tyrogue starts the battle landing strong hits early until Nincada uses Sand Attack to bling him. Nincada lands heavy attacks, which Tyrogue endures with Bulk Up. Tyrogue begins to see with Foresight, and Nincada makes the mistake of hiding underground. Nincada is forced out of the ground by Tyrogue's massive power, but steals the victory by turning the damage into power with Bide. Michael then has his first round encounter, sharing the field against Ray. Michael chooses Croconaw to fare against Ray's Milotic. The Water-Types prove equal early until Milotic binds Croconaw in Wrap. Major Events *Yazmyne arrives in Aster Town and encounters Noxon, who is competing in the Riau Ribbon Circuit *Yazmyne and Noxon register for the Aster Discharge alongside, Rosa, Dante, Dane, Emma, and Michael *Yazmyne meets Gordon, who also registers for the tournament *The Aster Discharge begins *Yazmyne and her rivals meet Lily, the Aster Town Gym Leader *Dante defeats Dane in the first round to advance to the second round *Michael begins his first round battle Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Noxon *Michael *Emma *Dane *Gordon *Rosa *Lily *Denise *Ray *Blake *Emily *Florence *Gaven *Braxton *Vivi *Nurse Joy *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Munchlax (Dante's) *Petilil (Dante's) *Houndour (Emma's) *Mime Jr. (Rosa's) *Tyrogue (Dane's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures Category:Aster Discharge